Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue
by Mistycal
Summary: 1ere année des maraudeurs à Poudlard ! Inclut un peu de triche au niveau des époques, c'est ce qui fait son originalité ! Rating K pour scènes un peu violentes dans un chapitre à venir. Fans de maraudeurs, cliquez ici, je vous attends ! Reviews, please !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Première année des maraudeurs, inclut un peu de triche au niveau des époques (plus de détails dans le deuxième chapitre), fic publiée et finie sur le site de la gazette du sorcier (pour ceux qui connaissent) sous le pseudo « joy » (ewi, si tu passes par là, fais-moi un p'tit coucou ! ;-) )

**Disclaimer : Patati, patata, tous les persos sont à notre déesse vivante J.K.Rowling, repatati, repatata, rien que l'histoire qu'est à moi, vous en avez pas marre de lire toujours la même chose ?**

**Auteur : Ben, moi ! (vous l'aviez pas deviné, hein ?). Auteur de Après la tempête, et Quand Rogue décide de s'amuser un peu, pour Harry Potter, et de Un combat contre la mort, pour Full Métal Alchemist !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter vivait à Londres avec ses parents, dans une maison qui semblait petite vu de l'extérieur, mais qui, grâce à la magie, égalait à peu près la taille d'un palais à l'intérieur. James était allongé sur son lit, feuilletant distraitement les pages de son livre \"le quidditch à travers les âges\". D'habitude, ce livre le passionnait, mais là, c'était différent. Nous étions le 1ere juillet, la date à laquelle sont envoyées les lettres de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.  
Et si James n'y avait pas été accepté? De toute façon, pensa-t-il, c'est impossible que je n'y aille pas : mes deux parents sont des sorciers au sang pur, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis un gars bien trop génial pour être refusé dans une école. Il doutait tout de même un peu, mais son père l'appela, interrompant ses réflexions :

-James ! Tu descends TOUT DE SUITE !

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il sauta de son lit, sortit de sa chambre en courant et, dans sa hâte, rata la première marche de l'escalier, et tomba en avant. Il allait heurter le sol quand son corps s'immobilisa dans les airs. Planant toujours à quelques mètres au-dessus du plancher, il tourna la tête et vit sa mère, de qui il avait hérité ses lunettes et ses yeux noisettes, qui s'approchait, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

-Combien de fois faut-il te dire de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? Tu as de la chance d'être un sang pur ! Un moldu de ton âge aurait fini avec le nez cassé ! Quand apprendras-tu enfin à obéir ?

-Désolé, maman, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est papa qui m'a dit de descendre tout de suite ! J'ai pas voulu le faire attendre ! Tu peux me faire redescendre, s'il te plait ?

Elle soupira, puis donna un coup de baguette, permettant à son fils de rejoindre le sol sur ses deux pieds. Elle marmonna :

-Allez file ! Ton père t'attend !

Il rentra dans le salon où son père, un homme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux noirs, l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. Son père lui ordonna en désignant le canapé :  
-Assis !

Il obéit, puis attendit que son père prenne la parole. Celui-ci annonça :  
-Tout d'abord, je voudrais que, comme te l'a dit ta mère, tu arrêtes de courir dans tous les sens. Elle a parfaitement raison, un moldu ne s'en serait pas tiré indemne ! Ensuite, je voudrais t'annoncer que tu viens de recevoir ta lettre pour Poud...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. James sauta du canapé en criant :  
-C'est vrai ?!? J'ai été admis à Poudlard ?!? C'est génial, c'est trop cool, c'est d'enfer, c'est génial ! Mince, ça je l'ai déjà dit...

Son père le rappela à l'ordre :  
-James !

-Oui, papa ?

-Je te préviens ! Tu vas à Poudlard, mais je veux que tu te conduises correctement ! Si jamais tu commets un acte qui pourrait déshonorer ta maison, quelque qu'elle soit, tu reviens immédiatement ici, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui papa...

-Bien, nous irons demain sur le chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter tes affaires.

-T'avais pas dit que le stock de poudre de cheminette était épuisé ?

-Si. On en achètera là-bas, et on y ira en transplanant, avec le transplanage d'escorte pour toi.

-Génial !

-Alors, mon p'tit frère adoré ? Tu vas aller à Poudlard ?

-Je suis ton GRAND frère, Nina ! fit remarquer James à la fille de 8 ans qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

-N'empêche qu'en taille, c'est quand même moi la plus grande !

James se retint de se lever de son lit pour lui expliquer avec d'autres moyens que des mots sa façon de penser. Il avait toujours été petit et maigre, et sa sœur ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait trois ans de moins et trois centimètres de plus que lui. Encore un avantage à aller à Poudlard ! Etre débarrassé de sa sœur pendant trois merveilleuses années ! Malheureusement, après ces trois années, il devrait supporter à nouveau les \"Tu t'es fais rattraper par ta sœur, dis donc !\". Et en plus, il ne pourrait même pas nier le moindre lien de parenté avec elle ! Non seulement ils portaient le même nom de famille, mais ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même yeux noisettes, même lunettes rondes, même visage mince. S'il n'y avait pas les cheveux noirs de jais de Nina qui, contrairement à ceux de James, étaient longs, très lisses et coiffés en deux tresses qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, en plus de la voix aiguë de Nina, personne ne réussiraient à les différencier.

Le lendemain, James, Nina, et ses parents partirent pour le chemin de traverse. Une fois sur place, ils prirent de l'argent à Gringotts avant d'aller chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes. Celui-ci mesura James de la tête aux pieds, contempla un moment son étalage de baguettes avant d'en choisir une.  
-Essaye celle-là. Bois d'if, 22,5 cm, crin de licorne, très rigide.

James la prit, et donna un petit coup en l'air. Trois secondes après, il se retrouva en l'air, la tête en bas, suspendu par une cheville. Sa robe de sorcier retomba sur sa tête pendant qu'il s'agitait en criant \"comment on fait pour descendre ?\". Ollivander s'approcha de lui, prit sa propre baguette et marmonna \"liberacorpus\". James s'étala face contre terre. Le marchand s'excusa, pendant que ses parents se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Une retenue que Nina ne tenta même pas, hurlant de rire pendant que son p'tit-grand frère se relevait. Un petit ricanement désagréable se fit entendre dans son dos. Furieux, James se retourna et vit un garçon de son âge, appuyé contre la vitrine. Il était plutôt petit et maigre. Son visage tellement pâle qu'il semblait presque blanc mettait en valeur deux yeux noirs comme le fond d'un puit d'encre. Des cheveux tout aussi noirs et gras tombaient comme des rideaux jusqu'à ses épaules. James lui demanda :  
-Ca te fait rire ?

-Oui, plutôt. J'adore ce sort, il peut décidément être très divertissant. N'est-ce pas ?

James allait riposter quand une femme tout aussi maigre que le garçon entra. Sans prêter d'attention à James et ses parents, elle lui dit :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vois bien qu'il y a du monde, on reviendra après.

-Mais...

-Severus ! Ne discute pas ! Sors d'ici, ton père t'attend dans l'allée des embrumes !

Le garçon nommé Severus sortit après avoir jeté un regard rempli de haine à James, qui oublia vite le jeune homme pour réessayer d'autres baguettes. Dix minutes après, il se relevait avec une horrible sensation de tournis. Il demanda :  
-Z'êtes sûr qu'il y en a une qui pourrait m'aller ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit ! Tiens, prends celle-là : bois d'acajou, 27,5 cm, plume de phénix, très flexible, assez puissante et remarquablement douée pour les métamorphoses.

Se demandant ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver, il la prit, et sentit aussitôt une sensation de bien être. Des étincelles rouges, oranges et jaunes volèrent autour de lui, pendant qu'une légère brise décoiffait ses cheveux déjà si difficiles à aplatir. Il avait trouvé une baguette.

Un mois après, ses parents ainsi que sa sœur l'accompagnèrent voie 9 3/4, puis lui dirent au revoir. Il grimpa dans le train, et, par la fenêtre, continua à parler avec eux. Pendant que le contrôleur fermait les portes, Nina hurla :  
-Eh, James !

-Oui ?

-Bosses bien tes cours de potions ! On sait jamais, tu réussiras peut-être à te fabriquer une potion de croissance !

James n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le train démarrait doucement. James ferma la fenêtre, et se trouva tout de suite un compartiment vide où il s'installa. Après avoir hissé ses valises dans le filet à bagages, il appuya sa tête contre la banquette et regarda le paysage défiler à mesure que le train avançait. Il rêva un peu pendant cinq minutes lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait vu chez Ollivander. James se leva et demanda :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Rien, je cherchais juste un compartiment de libre.

-Oui, et bien celui là ne l'est pas, alors je te conseille de sortir d'ici. J'aimerais pas trop qu'on me voit avec un gars dont les parents fréquentent l'allée des embrumes.

James sortit sa baguette et en menaça Severus :

-Sors d'ici !

Severus regarda la baguette pointée de James avant de ricaner :  
-Tiens, tu as finalement trouvé une baguette qui ne te suspende pas en l'air ? Et franchement, tu peux la ranger, c'est bien d'avoir une baguette, mais ce serait quand même mieux de savoir s'en servir...

-Parce que toi, tu sais peut-être t'en servir ?

-Bien sur ! Impedimenta !

Avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, James heurta de plein fouet la vitre du compartiment, et retomba assis contre le mur, des liens invisibles l'empêchant d'en bouger. Il se débattit tandis qu'une sensation de haine envers ce garçon grandissait en lui. Il s'approcha de James, et murmura :  
-Et j'en connaît d'autres ! Je te montre ? Sectumsem...

Une autre voix l'interrompit :  
-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Severus lui sauta des mains, tandis qu'un garçon et une fille rentraient dans le compartiment. Le garçon, qui avait lancé le sortilège de désarmement, pointa sa baguette sur Severus qui, constatant son infériorité numérique, ramassa sa baguette et s'enfuit. James leva les yeux sur celui qui l'avait aidé. Il était grand, mince, avec tout de même une carrure assez athlétique. Même s'il semblait avoir le même âge que lui, il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que James. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage séduisant et charmeur où un sourire amical était dessiné. La fille à côté de lui était rousse, ses cheveux ondulant jusqu'à sa taille, et elle avait des yeux petits et brillants d'un vert extraordinaire. Le garçon fit les présentations :  
-Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et elle c'est Lily Evans.

-James Potter. Enchanté. Et merci de m'avoir aidé.

-De rien. Ce crétin s'en prend à tous ceux dont la tête ne lui plaît pas.

-Tu le connais ?

Lily répondit :  
-Il s'appelle Severus Rogue. Il fait parti d'une de ces familles qui se vantent d'avoir un sang pur, même si lui, il paraît qu'il est de sang mêlé. D'après ce qu'on dit, il entre en première année, mais il connaît bien plus de sorts que les 7e années. Et surtout des sorts de magie noire. Et il paraît qu'il a déjà fait connaissance avec un 7e année de Serpentard !

-Ouais, un vrai crétin, quoi !

-------------------------------------------------

Un quart d'heure après, Lily partit rejoindre d'autres amies, et James et Sirius restèrent tous les deux, parlant de leurs familles. Alors que les parents de James étaient allés à Gryffondor et Serdaigle, toute la famille Black passait par Serpentard. Ils étaient sûrs d'être séparés lors de la répartition. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et deux autres premières années entrèrent. Le premier, un petit grassouillet semblait ne pas oser prendre la parole, ce fut donc l'autre, beaucoup plus grand, avec des cheveux blonds et de grandes cernes autour des yeux qui demanda :  
-Excusez-nous. On cherchait un compartiment libre, et on n'avait pas vu que vous étiez là. On va s'en aller.

James répondit :  
-Mais non, restez ici, il y a bien assez de place !

-Merci. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

-James Potter et Sirius Black.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en longues conversations, sur les quatre nouveaux amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils suivirent Hagrid, mesurant 5 mètres de haut malgré ses 18 ans, et partagèrent une barque pour traverser le lac. Puis, le professeur Mc Gonagall les accueillit, et les firent rentrer dans la grande salle. Après la chanson du Choixpeau magique, celui-ci commença la répartition. Mc Gonagall appela :  
-Hélène Agort !  
-Poufsouffle !

-Flavien Avery !  
-Serpentard !

-Joey Bariou !  
-Gryffondor !

James pensa que le nom de Sirius devait être le prochain sur la liste. Mais le nom d'une fille fut appelé avant lui :  
-Bellatrix Black !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'avança. Elle était très belle, et son élégance naturelle rappelait celle de Sirius. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par son nom de famille. Mc Gonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, cria :  
-Serpentard !

Elle se leva et rejoignit la table des Serpentards.  
-Sirius Black !

Sirius s'avança. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et, 2 secondes après, le choipeau lui tomba sur les yeux. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête :   
-Tiens, tiens... Un Black. Oui, je connais bien ta famille. Normalement, je t'aurais envoyé dans la maison de tes parents, Serpentard. Mais, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence et de courage en toi. Vraiment, tu n'es pas fait pour Serpentard. Ce qui nous renvoie à...  
-GRYFFONDOR !

James, Remus et Peter applaudirent bruyamment, tandis que Sirius se dirigeait vers la table située à l'extrême gauche de la salle. Lorsque les applaudissements se furent calmés, l'appel reprit :  
-Kylie Davison !  
-Poufsouffle !

-Michaël Dobcourt !  
-Poufsouffle !

-Lily Evans !  
-Gryffondor !

-Pétunia Evans !  
-Serpentard !

-Damien Goyle !  
-Serpentard !

-Cécilia Jadeau !  
-Serdaigle !

La table des Serdaigle, qui commençaient à désespérer d'avoir de nouvelles recrues cette année, applaudit la jeune fille à tout rompre. Quelques secondes après, Mc Gonagall appela :  
-Stella Luxwor !  
-Gryffondor !

La fille rejoignit la table des lions, et l'appel continua. James commençait à s'en lasser, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le nom :  
-Remus Lupin !

Le choipeau recouvrit ses yeux, et il entendit la voix :  
-Hum... Ca ne va pas être trop dur... Beaucoup d'intelligence, mais aussi du courage face à ta métamorphose à chaque pleine lune...

-Comment vous savez ça ? pensa Lupin.

-Je sais absolument tout ! Bien, je vois que tu as aussi un ami déjà présent à Gryffondor, donc je vais aussi t'y envoyer.

Le choipeau cria le nom de la maison des lions dans la salle, et Remus s'assit à leur table. 5 minutes après, Peter Pettigrow était appelé, et il entendit aussi la voix :  
-Bon, pour toi, je sens que je vais procéder par élimination. Avec ton intelligence, je pense pouvoir exclure Serdaigle. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens aussi que ta place n'est pas à Poufsouffle. Ce qui nous laisse Serpentard et Gryffondor...

Peter pensa :  
-Gryffondor, s'il vous plait, c'est là que sont les autres, y a Remus et Sirius, et James va certainement y être envoyé, s'il vous plait, Gryffondor !

-Bon, très bien, GRYFFONDOR !

Quelques secondes après, le choipeau recria le nom de cette maison lorsqu'il effleura les cheveux de James. L'appel se termina par Severus Rogue, qui rejoignit la table de Serpentards, où il s'assis à côté de Pétunia Evans. Après le banquet, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et annonça :  
-Maintenant que vous avez tous mangés, je voudrais vous dire deux mots : premièrement, les élèves pouvant se rendre à Pré-au-lard remarqueront qu'une nouvelle maison a été construite. Malheureusement, des fantômes semblent en avoir prit possession, et elle est devenue inaccessible. Je vous demanderai de ne pas tenter de vous approcher de cette \"cabane hurlante\". Il en va de même pour un arbre que nous avons planté dans le parc. Sachez, que c'est un saule cogneur qui porte très bien son nom, et qui va essayer de tuer quiconque osera s'en approcher. Je vous demanderai donc la plus extrême prudence ! Sur ce, bonne nuit ! 

-----------------------------------------------

Ils suivirent le préfet des Gryffondors, qui leur indiqua le dortoir contenant six lits : James, Sirius, Peter et Remus s'installèrent chacun sur les lits où avaient été déposées leurs affaires. Ils commencèrent à discuter, lorsque Joey Bariou et le dernier Gryffondor, Alex Molaço entrèrent et firent connaissance. La soirée se suivit de discussion à propos de Severus Rogue, que tout le monde jugeait comme un vrai crétin, et de batailles de polochon qui s'arrêta lorsque Peter manqua de mourir étouffé sous la douzaine de coussins qu'il avait reçu. Enfin, vers minuit, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili, voilou ! Chapitre un peu ennuyeux, je sais mais c'est que le début, l'histoire commence vraiment dans le chapitre 2 (j'imite J.K.Rowling qui ne démarre ces histoires qu'à la 300e page !lol) Reviews, s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Peter, sûr de tout planter dès le premier cours et faire perdre 50 points au moins aux Gryffondors, n'osait même pas manger. Remus relisait pour la 10e fois son livre de métamorphose, Sirius mangeait de bon appétit et James avait le regard fixe, mais ailleurs que sur son assiette. Sirius le regarda un moment avant de lui dire en rigolant :  
- Tu comptes passer tes 7 années ici à dévorer Lily Evans des yeux, ou est-ce que tu te décideras à aller lui parler avant la fin de tes ASPIC ?

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre: un groupe de Serpentard entourant un jeune homme de 18 ans venait d'entrer. Le garçon en question était grand, pâle, et avait des cheveux du même noir de jais que James. Un air d'arrogance se lisait sur son visage tout de même séduisant, et la dizaine de Serpentard autour de lui semblait lui vouer un véritable culte. Lorsque Lily se leva pour partir à son premier cours, le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre et s'approcha de l'endroit où Lily s'était arrêtée, juste devant James. Il n'accorda pas un regard à ce dernier, et engagea la conversation avec Lily :  
- Salut ! Je t'ai vue pendant la répartition. Lily Evans, Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Enchanté de te connaître. Oh, excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Tom Elvis Jedusor, Serpentard, préfet en chef, 7e année.

- Enchantée, Tom.

Quelques instants après, les futurs maraudeurs venaient de pénétrer dans la tour d'astronomie. James commentait :  
- Je sais pas vous, mais moi, ce crétin de Jedusor, je le sens vraiment pas !

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a charmé Lily beaucoup mieux que tu ne pourras jamais le faire !

- Non, Sirius, pas pour ça ! Vraiment, ce gars-là, je le vois mal tourner quand il quittera Poudlard.

Remus répondit sans bouger les yeux de son télescope :  
- Dis pas ça, si ça se trouve, il sera ministre de la magie dans 2 ans ! Et toi, Peter, t'en penses quoi ?

- Oh, moi je le trouve assez sympa... En tout cas, il sait charmer les filles, ça c'est sûr !

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette passionnante discussion, mais je vous rappelle que ceci est censé être un cours d'astronomie, jeunes gens !

- Désolé, professeur Sinistra !

- Bien, reprenons. Comme je le disais, ce soir, les étoiles prendront une position particulièrement intéressante à regarder. Je vous invite à faire un tour dans le parc ce soir pour les regarder. Votre observation sera d'autant plus passionnante que, je vous le rappelle, ce soir est le soir de la pleine lune et... Remus ? Vous êtes tout pâle... Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Si, si professeur, c'est bon, merci...

Une heure plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour le cours de potion où, comme l'avait suggéré Nina, ils allaient peut-être y apprendre une potion de croissance. Ils attendaient devant la porte lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard arriva. Severus Rogue était parmi eux. James s'avança vers lui et l'interpella :  
- Eh Severus ! J'ai deux mots à te dire, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train.

Celui-ci répondit :  
- Evidemment, maintenant que tu es entouré de ton groupe de Gryffondors, tu n'hésites pas à chercher la provocation, mais dans la boutique ou le train, lorsque tu étais seul, tu faisais moins le fier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parce que tu m'avais pris par surprise, et que tu as voulu utiliser contre moi des sortilèges de magie noire que les 7e années auraient eu du mal à reproduire ! Je suppose que c'est dans l'allée des embrumes que tu les as appris ?

- Mes parents m'en ont appris quelques uns, c'est vrai, mais l'impedimenta, je l'ai appris quelques secondes avant de te le lancer. J'ai vu Tom Jedusor s'en servir. Un excellent sorcier. Ce garçon ira loin... Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi...

James réagit au quart de tour. Tirant sa baguette, il la pointa entre les deux yeux de Rogue, et le menaça :  
- Tu ferais mieux de te taire sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tout ce que tu as eu jusqu'à présent, c'est un cours d'astronomie, et ça m'étonnerait que tu y ait appris des sorts utiles ! Je répète ce que je t'ai dit : tu as une baguette, mais tu es absolument incapable de t'en servir ! Alors que moi...  
Everte Statim !

Un rayon rouge frappa James en plein cœur, qui s'écrasa contre la porte du cachot. Ses lunettes se fracassèrent sur le coup, et il ne vit qu'une silhouette totalement floue s'approcher de lui et lui faire sauter sa baguette des mains par un sortilège de désarmement. Pendant ce temps là, la bande de Serpentard de Rogue immobilisait Sirius, Remus et Peter, les empêchant d'intervenir. Rogue s'apprêtait à jeter un nouveau sort sur James lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :  
- C'est plus fort que toi, Severus ? Dès que tu apprends à lancer des sorts, tu veux tout de suite les mettre en pratique sur n'importe qui ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, Lily ! Je ne faisais que ramener ce petit crétin arrogant sur terre en lui rappelant qui était le plus fort, c'est tout.

- Fiche-lui la paix. Tu lui règleras son compte lorsqu'il en saura suffisamment pour se battre, mais pas maintenant.

- Si tu veux...

Il s'éloigna vers le fond du couloir en compagnie de sa bande de Serpentard, pendant que Lily réparait d'un coup de baguette les lunettes de James. Celui-ci marmonna :  
- Merci, Evans.

- De rien. Mais Severus à quand même raison, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit crétin arrogant. Un conseil, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, arrête de frimer comme tu le fais! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sortir du pétrin !

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit, et James prit d'abord la créature qui était devant l'encadrement pour un morse. Mais en regardant bien, il se rendit compte que c'était un professeur. Il les fit entrer et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table (Sirius et Remus durent soutenir James, qui était encore étourdi par son choc avec la porte). L'homme-morse alla s'asseoir à son bureau, et leur dit :  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis le professeur Slughorn, et c'est moi qui vous enseignerai les potions. Tout d'abord, je voudrais voir ce que vous avez retenu du livre que, je l'espère, vous avez lu pendant les vacances. James Potter ? Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un bézoard ?

- Euh... C'est pas ces tout ptits bestiaux qu'on met dans une potion pour obtenir du polysérum ?

- Non, ce ne sont pas des crysopes que l'on met dans une potion pour obtenir du polynectar ! Voyons, qui peut répondre ? Lily Evans ?

- Les bézoards sont des pierres que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, et qui servent d'antidote contre la plupart des poisons. Mais il ne faut pas trop s'y fier. Ils ne sont pas efficaces à 100, et il est très difficile d'en trouver. Ce qui nous ramène aux potions et aux antidotes.

- Très bien, miss Evans ! 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Bien, maintenant, nous allons étudier les propriétés de la pierre de lune.

Ils passèrent tous le reste du cours à étudier ces propriétés et à entendre Slughorn raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que cette pierre serait la base d'une recherche en cours sur une potion qui permettrait aux loups garous d'échapper à l'effet de la pleine lune. James remarqua que, étrangement, Remus était devenu plus attentif à ce moment-là. Le reste de la journée se passa en discussion sur les sujets préférés de James, en l'occurrence, Lily Evans, Rogue, Lily Evans, Slughorn, Lily Evans, la pleine lune de ce soir, et, occasionnellement, le sujet retournait vers Lily Evans. Sirius, qui commençait à en avoir plein les oreilles, dévia la conversation sur la sœur de Lily, Pétunia, qui volait beaucoup plus bas que sa sœur dans l'estime de James (elle avait été l'une des premières à éclater de rire lorsque Rogue l'avait coincé dans les cachots).

Le soir, James proposa de sortir faire le devoir pour le professeur Sinistra. Peter et Sirius furent d'accord, mais Remus restait introuvable. Ils sortirent donc sans lui, et commencèrent à remplir leurs cartes du ciel. James murmura :  
- C'est dommage que Remus rate ça. Pas un seul nuage, et un magnifique pleine lune. Je sais vraiment pas où il est.

- On lui demandera demain...

- Ouai...

Mais le lendemain, Remus ne réapparu pas. Ce ne fut que le sur-lendemain qu'ils le virent en classe de métamorphose, le visage pâle, les yeux mis clos et entourés d'immenses cernes. James lui demanda :  
- T'étais où ?

- De quoi, où j'étais ? répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Hier, tu étais où ?

- Ah, euh, oui, euh... ma mère était malade, et j'ai eu l'autorisation d'aller lui rendre visite à la maison.

- OK...

Etrangement, ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter ne fut convaincu par cette explication.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions. Le professeur Mc Gonagall venait d'entrer dans la salle, et commença son cours :  
- Bien ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, et je vous enseignerait l'art divers et complexe de la métamorphose ! Je vais tout d'abord vous poser quelques questions pour vérifier vos connaissances générales. Peter Pettigrow !

- Oui, professeur ?

- Pouvez-vous me nommer le plus difficile exercice de métamorphose existant actuellement ?

Peter réfléchit un peu avant de murmurer :  
- Euh... La métamorphose humaine ?

- Oui et non. En effet, la métamorphose humaine est assez compliquée lorsqu'elle est pratiquée occasionnellement, mais est encore plus dure quand le sorcier en question veut pouvoir la pratiquer à volonté. Et c'est cet exercice qui est considéré comme le plus dur. Mr Black ?

- Les animagus ? proposa Sirius.

- En effet. Devenir un animagus n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, et nécessite un niveau de sorcellerie assez élevé. De plus, on ne devient pas animagus du jour au lendemain. Plusieurs années sont nécessaire, mais cette préparation est payante car, en supposant qu'il y parvienne, une fois qu'un sorcier arrive au bout de cet exercice, il peut se transformer où il veut, quand il veut, en animal. Des questions ? Oui, Miss Evans ?

- Professeur, demanda Lily, à part la difficulté de l'exercice, y a-t-il d'autres inconvénients dans le fait d'être un animagus ?

- Oui. Le principal problème est le fait qu'on ne peut pas reculer, ni recommencer. Une fois qu'une personne est un animagus, il le reste éternellement, et ne peut plus changer d'avis par rapport à l'animal dont il souhaite prendre l'apparence. Prenons un exemple.  
Devant les yeux de la classe, elle se transforma en un chat tigré, avant de reprendre son apparence humaine.

- Comme vous le voyez, je peux me transformer en chat à volonté, mais, de ce fait, je ne peux plus abandonner ce pouvoir, et je ne peux non plus devenir une double animagus en recommençant l'exercice avec un autre animal pour pouvoir me transformer à la fois en chat et en un autre animal.

- Mais, professeur, demanda James, est-ce que c'est possible d'être un animagus peut tout de même se transformer en un autre animal en pratiquant la métamorphose occasionnelle ?

Mc Gonagall réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :  
- Les personnes pensant que cela est possible ont pour la plupart remplies les chambres vides de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Cela répond à votre question, Mr Potter ?

- Euh... Oui.

Stella Luxwor, une Gryffondor et amie de Lily, leva la main :  
- Et professeur, pour les l...

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, Miss Luxwor, car cette question revient chaque année. Et chaque année, je donne la même réponse : Non. Les loups-garous ne sont pas des animagus, pour la simple raison qu'un animagus se transforme en animal quand il le souhaite, alors qu'un loup-garou ne contrôle pas sa transformation.

- D'accord, répondit Stella, visiblement impressionnée qu'elle ait prédit ce qu'elle allait dire.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle. James s'exclama :  
- J'ai trouvé que c'était un vachement bon cours, pas vous ?

- Si, c'était génial ! répondit Sirius. Elle, au moins, elle sait comment faire pour intéresser une classe ! C'est pas comme Slughorn... Oh, bonjour professeur Slughorn ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour, Mr Black, répondit-il pendant que James et Peter se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Vous sortez de cours de métamorphose, là, non ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, très bien. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller dans mon bureau. Bonne journée !

- Merci monsieur !

Il le regarda partir, puis marmonna :  
- James ! Peter ! Arrêtez de rire, sinon je vais vous donner une bonne raison de rigoler !

- Laquelle ? demanda James.

- Celle là ! Rictusempra ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur James.

Le sortilège de chatouillis frappa James en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, plié en deux, et se mit à rire, la sensation de chatouillis s'accentuant en peu plus à chaque seconde. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, se tordant de rire sur le sol. Soudain, la sensation de chatouilles cessa. Sirius avait levé son sort. Souriant, il demanda :  
- Alors ? Ca te va comme raison ?

- Pas de problèmes, répondit James, allongé sur le sol, le souffle court. Ca me va !

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula tranquillement, saluée par un évènement que les générations futures qualifieront d'historique : la première retenue de James et Sirius. Sachant que cet endroit était le lieu préféré de Rogue et Jedusor, ils avaient déversés dans les cachots toutes les limaces et tous les crapauds qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans le parc. Ils auraient pu faire ça impunément si Flavien Nott, un première année de Serpentard dont le grand frère était en 7e année, dans la même maison, n'avait pas fait le lien entre l'invasion des bestioles en tout genre dans les cachots et la dernière limace oubliée déplaçant de la poche de James. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur fit nettoyer à la main tous les cachots jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur état normal. Ils ne rentrèrent dans leur salle commune que vers minuit, les bras courbaturés, les mains pleines de produits nettoyant, les genoux endoloris à force de nettoyer le sol de pierre à quatre pattes. Dégoûtés à jamais des limaces baveuses et des crapauds qui ne semblaient pas du tout pressés de repartir de là où James et Sirius les avaient déposés, ils montèrent se coucher en regrettant le fait que les cours commencent à 8 heures du matin. Epuisés, après s'être mis en pyjama, ils se glissèrent dans leurs lits tièdes et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Mais ils furent réveillés d'une façon beaucoup plus brutale qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. A 7 heures du matin, Joey Bariou et Alex Molaço, les deux Gryffondors partageant leurs dortoirs, se levèrent discrètement, allèrent dans la salle de bain où ils remplirent deux seau d'eau glacée qu'ils revinrent balancer sur la tête de James et Sirius, qui se redressèrent dans leurs lits en hurlant, trempés jusqu'aux os. Joey éclata de rire avant de dire :  
- Bah quoi ? Je suppose que les cachots devaient être dégueulasses, hier, donc comme ça, vous avez même pas besoin de prendre une douche !

James repoussa en arrière ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants, mit ses lunettes et répondit :  
- C'est gentil, les gars, mais vous savez, une douche, on en a déjà pris une hier !

- Et maintenant, vous en avez une autre ! Bon allez, dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, on commence par défense contre les forces du mal, aujourd'hui !

Dès qu'ils furent un peu plus secs, ils réunirent leurs livres et descendirent dans la grande salle, où Lily leur demanda :  
- Potter ! Black ! Pourquoi vous avez les cheveux mouillés ?

- Demande à Joey et Alex ! répondit James en baillant.

- Fatigué, James ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, la retenue de Mc Gonagall hier m'a trop crevé, répondit-il en posant la tête sur la table, les yeux fermés.

- T'as pas de chance, on a un emploi du temps over-booké aujourd'hui ! l'informa Remus.

- On a quoi, déjà ?

- Alors, dit-il en sortant son emploi du temps, on commence par défense contre les forces du mal, après double cours de métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall , et astronomie. Après le déjeuner, on reprend avec double cours de sort avec Flitwick, et double cours de potions avec Slughorn.

- Oh, et en plus on pourra pas dormir pendant la DCFM et la métamorphose ! Avec la vieille Tetenjoy et Mc Gonagall !

Le cours de Tetenjoy se déroula à peu près normalement, mais, en entrant dans la salle de métamorphose, ils virent tout de suite que le cours était spécial en raison d'un invité de la professeur de métamorphose. Mc Gonagall annonça :  
- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, je vous présente Tom Elvis Jedusor, préfet en chef du collège. Ayant un trou dans son emploi du temps en ce moment, il a gentiment accepté de se joindre à moi aujourd'hui pour aider ceux qui auront des difficultés. Bien, l'exercice d'aujourd'hui consistera à changer cette feuille de papier en rouleau de parchemin !

L'exercice n'aurait pas pu être plus dur. Remus réussi sa métamorphose au bout de 10 minutes, mais James n'arrivait à aucun résultat. Il entendit soudain une voix dans son dos :  
- Je peux t'aider ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Jedusor, qui lui demanda :  
- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- James Potter.

- Potter ? Oui, Severus m'a parlé de toi. Bon, dis-moi, c'est une baguette magique ou un bout de bois que tu tiens dans la main, parce que vu les résultats que tu obtiens, on peut se poser la question ! Tu espères obtenir un rouleau de parchemin convenable dans combien de temps ?

- Et si tu te taisais, je pourrais peut-être me concentrer ! grogna James.

- Et si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais peut-être t'aider !

- Je vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait m'aider, j'y arrive pas, un point c'est tout !

- Ah oui ? Et si tu essayais de donner un coup sec de baguette au lieu de la secouer comme un prunier, ça marcherait peut-être un peu mieux !

Et il s'éloigna vers Lily Evans avant que James n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Partagé entre sa haine grandissante pour Jedusor, et le désespérément totale que lui apportait sa feuille blanche et plate sur sa table, il hésitait à appliquer le conseil de Jedusor. Il finit par craquer lorsque Mc Gonagall annonça que tous ceux ne réussissant pas correctement l'exercice devrait s'entraîner pour le prochain cours. Trop fatigué pour avoir des devoirs en plus le soir, il murmura une formule magique en donnant un coup sec de baguette. Sa feuille de papier prit lentement une couleur jaunâtre, s'usa très légèrement et s'enroula sur elle-même. Le professeur mc Gonagall s'approcha et s'exclama :  
- Excellent résultat, Mr Potter ! Je devrais demander à Mr Jedusor de venir ici un peu plus souvent...

\" Et puis quoi encore...\" pensa James, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admettre que le conseil de Jedusor était excellent. Il leva les yeux vers le préfet en chef qui lui envoya un regard mêlé d'amusement et de supériorité, avec un sourire ironique. James répondit par le regard le plus noir qu'il pu. Décidément, il détestait vraiment ce type-là. 


End file.
